1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal adornment accessories, such as ribbon bows normally worn in the hair by female persons. In particular the invention relates to a novel construction of ribbon bow that includes a resilient tie which includes a pyramid shaped knot particularly useful in holding the ribbon bow together and holding the ribbon bow to a clasp, clamp or pin component.
2. Prior Art
Personal adornment accessories have been used by both male and female persons throughout history. Such adornment accessories have not been limited to use on the person of human beings since ribbons and other adornment articles are known to have been used by fighting personnel on their weapons and on their beasts, such as horses and/or dogs, for example, or other animals, used in warfare.
In more recent years it has been the practice to provide adornment accessories, in the form of a ribbon tied in a bow or tied in loops and held together with a knot or tie or sewn or glued together at the bunch position of the loops or bow of the ribbon. The fanciful ribbon bow accessory sometimes includes a clasp or a clamp or pin so that the accessory may be attached to the hair or clothing of the person wearing the accessory. A wrap-around tie of ribbon, string or wire is often used to hold the ribbon bow in its bow shape and to secure the ribbon bow to a clasp, clamp or pin.